


Dance With Me

by fyjerik, izukillme



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancers, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyjerik/pseuds/fyjerik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Erik tries to cheer Jellal up after a heartbreaking loss.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 6





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon, by Mod Ceru. Art by amazing member [Jonah](j0nah98.tumblr.com)!

* * *

Jellal waits with bated breath for the results. The judge’s stern face looks down upon them all, lips tightly pressed together, before he announces, “And the winners are…”

Erik clutches his hand, whispering quietly, “You got this.You got this.” Jellal looks at his boyfriend’s reassuring gaze and feels the tension in his heart ease a little.

Gray is on the edge of his seat, his own boyfriend Natsu rubbing circles into his palm as he quivers in place. Jellal can’t help but give a smile at his partner’s nervousness; he remembers his first competition, before his first partner Laxus’ injury, and how jumpy he had been.

He’s sure they’re going to win. Their performance was the best it had ever been; Gray hadn’t slipped up with his moves once, and Jellal hadn’t forgotten a single step. It had been practically perfect.

So it’s pretty earth-shattering when he hears the words, “SABERTOOTH!” booming across the auditorium.

Jellal’s body goes numb, and he feels himself start to shake.

 _We lost. We lost. We lost,_ is the chant thrumming in his head.

The competition they had worked so hard for, practiced so long for – Jellal’s last competition before he has to fly off to college in England – gone. They’ve lost.

He melts into Erik’s arms encircling his torso, staring blankly up at the ceiling, unable to process anything but this.

 _They’ve lost_.

Gray is shaking and sobbing quietly, Natsu holding him and rocking him back and forth. Jellal barely notices, numb in his own shock and disappointment.

“And now! An interlude by the acclaimed band Crime Sorcière,until the participants of the Music Competition are ready!” announces the compere Chapati Lola, Jellal only just registering the words.

 _Erik’s band…_ he realises dimly.

But Erik is still beside him, holding him tightly, rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.

“You’re up, aren’t you?” Jellal murmurs dazedly, still processing the fact that they’ve lost the most important competition.

“They can manage without me,” Erik says softly, pressing a kiss to Jellal’s head. “Love, it’s okay that you lost. It happens.”

But Jellal can only shake his head. “It’s not,” he chokes out painfully. “Gray needed this, _I_ needed this. I just wanted one big win before I leave… is that so wrong?”

Erik hums. “No, it’snot. It’s not wrong to wish for something, Jellal.”

He holds Jellal like that for another few minutes, and Jellal can feel a little of the hurt receding. Erik is really a calming presence, like that.

Erik stands up suddenly, and Jellal blinks owlishly at his outstretched hand. Crime Sorcière is playing an upbeat pop-rock number from the 1960s; he can’t help but nod his head along to the beat.

“Dance with me,” Erik says suddenly, flashing his sharp white teeth.

Jellal takes in a sharp breath. “ _What_?”

“Dance with me,” Erik repeats, taking his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. He begins to move awkwardly to the beat, dragging Jellal like deadweight. “Y’know it’s not exactly easy to show off my stuff when you’re hanging off me like this, right?”

Jellal can’t help but give a self-deprecating laugh. “Erik…”

Erik pulls him up straight and kisses him on the mouth.“Come on. Dance with me. forget everything else; pretend it’s just us.”

And he begins to execute some truly ridiculous moves,completely missing the rhythm of the song. Jellal bursts into helpless laughter, watching his boyfriend act like he’s crazy.

“You’ve finally lost it!” he laughs at Erik, who smiles.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” he asks.

And Jellal doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he steps into Erik’s arms and starts dancing with him. They’re clunky and clumsy and awkward and step on each other’s toes multiple times.

Jellal leans on Erik’s chest and allows a small smile to come on his face.

His boyfriend always knows _just_ how to cheer him up.


End file.
